


here's where i'll be living until my times up (i found my people now i'm made up)

by lostunderthemountain



Series: Stop and Stare [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Found Family, Gen, LITERALLY, PTSD, Post-Captain America: Civil War, Post-Deathly Hallows, Redemption in the form of Avenging, Tony Stark Gets a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostunderthemountain/pseuds/lostunderthemountain
Summary: Or: how Tony Stark re-built his family after Siberia.Or: Fuck You and Your Fake Apologies Captain America.





	1. Harley Keener

Despite all of the jokes that their initial meeting had caused, Tony and Harley had really bonded during the Mandarian Incident. So much so that Tony made a point of visiting Harley and his family before Christmas the next year, despite all the mocking he got from the other Avengers and any resurgent rumours of illegitimate children. 

Harley's mother - Crystal - was flustered with the presence of the genius billionaire philanthropist in her living room for all of one minute. The sight of Tony Stark geeking out over a bunch of circuits with her eleven year old son in her tatty living room did much to humanise him. When she told Honey Stark this, the girl had laughed and told her what had happened during her first few weeks living with the man. 

"He sat me down in front of an open car hood and started explaining what parts did what and taught me how to fix them. To this day I can still do that...and hijack one when necessary." 

While that did not necessarily calm Crystal's rampant thought process, the two Starks were welcome in the Keener homestead whenever they liked. And the same happened in Stark Tower. The three Keeners showed up outside the Tower and while Pepper took Crystal and Peyton shopping in New York, Harley convinced his mentor to start creating again, managing to convince him that there wouldn't be another Ultron. 

And after the stupid Civil War, the Keeners had been one of the first visitors to Tony's sickbed - even before Honey (who was stuck in Asgard). Crystal had let out stream of curse words that awed and shocked all who heard them, Peyton had burst into tears when she saw War Machine (her favourite superhero) bound to a wheelchair and Harley had conspired with Vision and FRIDAY in an attempt to find the Rogue Avengers. 

Eventually, Tony was let out of hospital and the Keeners had to return home. Tony had promised to visit before Christmas...but that never happened. 

All because of some stupid lone gunman trying to prove a point. 

Harley could admit, later, that he did not react well. Bolting his door and shooting anyone who came near with his potato gun was not very sensible, especially when he had a seven year old sister to consider. 

But he was allowed to overreact, in his mind. His mother was _dead_. 

It all ended when Pepper Potts strode up to the house and, using the key Crystal had given Tony, came into the house and pulled Harley into her arms and let him break down before bundling both Keener children onto a jet and back to New York, where they were installed in the Compound with the remaining Avengers and Laura Barton and her brood. Lila and Peyton quickly became great friends while Harley and Cooper took a while to warm up to each other. And when Honey returned from Asgard complete with a newborn baby boy and a brooding silver haired Sokovian, the Compound was soon brimming with life and activity - partially filling the hole in Harley's heart. 

Meanwhile, Pepper and Tony fought for Harley and Peyton to be able to stay there as family. They sighted the fact that Tony had successfully raised Honey to adulthood (the woman in question agreed fiercely) and he had the funds to support them both with plenty to spare and he had good relationships with them and there were plenty of security protocols in the Compound that would ensure their safety even if aliens came pouring out of the sky again. 

When Tony had, shyly, shown Harley and Peyton the certificates that said he was now their legal guardian (and father) they had both tackled him with hugs and many tears were shed. 

"It doesn't mean you're going to inherit Stark Industries or anything, but I'm sure the _Lady Stark_  wouldn't mind you being her Head of R&D and PR respectively." Tony teased, laughing as Honey threw a pillow at them and Peyton squealed in protest. 

Harley felt a warm sensation in his chest. It was his heart healing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured that I needed to write this before I delved too far into the Infinity War era of this series, just so everyone is in the right places and everyone knows how they got there.
> 
> I didn't want to kill Harley's mum...but I couldn't see another way...makes me feel a bit like a super villain that...
> 
> Peyton is a cutie, but her and Lila together are going to cause mayhem.
> 
> Vision is up next!
> 
> Please leave a comment!


	2. The Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _in your reflection, he lives in you_  
>  Tony has never has any blood-related children, no blood bound legacy like his own father. He has his bots, his AIs, his girl and now Harley and Peyton.  
> How would Vision fit into this?

Tony sighed as he parked his car outside of the Avenger Compound. He didn't like visiting this particular property of his, considering most of the tenants, but if he wanted to see Rhodey it was the only way.

Getting out of the car and shrugging on his mask, Tony swaggered up to the door and (when the doors slid open) called for Rhodey in an annoyingly loud voice. 

"Tony..." Steve sighed, looking less than pleased by the billionaire's presence, "What are you doing here?" 

"Does a man need a reason to visit one of his oldest friends who happens to be living in one of said man's properties?" Tony asked, barely restraining a snarl. At least his daughter was safe from this nonsense in the cabin with Speedy. 

"Put the ego away Stark, no one likes a show off." Romanoff snapped, arms folded. Tony hid his flinch by throwing an arm around his Rhodey. 

"Repeating things doesn't make them more likely to happen Romanoff. Where's Vision by the way? I'd like to speak with him..."

" _Tony_..." And there was the 'Captain America is disappointed in you' tone, "Vision is still getting used to his existence...he's not JARVIS, remember." 

 _Really Cap I had no idea_ was the response on the tip of Tony's tongue, but instead he shrugged and let Rhodey guide him away from his old team. 

* * *

 After Siberia, after the Keeners had visited and left and Pepper had been sent to check on the remaining Bartons, Tony was left to his own devices in his hospital with Vision guarding the door while Rhodey was in the room opposite. 

"FRIDAY,  bring up the most recent schematics of the Compound that you have, we need to make some changes." Tony said, reaching for the table that Pepper had left on the table. 

"Of course Boss, here is the new schematics of Compound, taking into account Barton's illegal entry and the result of Maximoff's attack on Vision." 

The reminder of the attack formed a fiery ache in Tony's chest that had nothing to do with his injuries. Property damage he could forgive (hell, with that lot it had been expected) but attacking _Vision?_ The sole person who had been nothing but a friend to Maximoff since Ultron, who was still trying to figure out _what_  he actually was? 

Tony would rather burn alive than show forgiveness.  

"Hey Vis - what do you think the Compound should look like?" He asked, knocking the hologram of the old Compound down, "I was thinking of moving in there with everyone, so the place will need sprucing up." More like a deep clean. 

At the android continued silence, Tony started rambling. 

"Of course most of it with have to be on one floor because of Rhodey, but I was thinking in the part where we all would live there would be one floor up. It would have to be connected by a lift of course, but they'll be enough rooms for us, the Bartons and the Keeners when they visit. Even Mama Rhodes will have a nice room if she wants it..."

Tony trailed off into silence, getting more and more tired the more he spoke. Damn Rogers...

"I think that it would be more beneficial to have the public areas of the Compound on one level, especially if you are allowed the UN to create neutral ground there." The British ( _so like JARVIS to hurt sometimes_ ) came from the doorway, "Maybe with another AI would suffice as well? Keep FRIDAY for the personal area and the labs? JACOSTA or TADASHI could be employed for the rest of the Compound?" 

Tony tapped at the tablet in silence for a moment. 

"That could work. JACOSTA is coded to have a more neutral voice, which would be preferable to the UN don't you think?" He glanced up at the android.  

"Yes..." Vision trailed off, looking nervous, "Mr. Stark...you know that Rogers will not allow the rest of the Rouges to remain in the RAFT, he will attempt to free them." 

"No matter the cost..." Tony finished, "I suppose we should warn His Pantherness that he will soon be receiving new guests."

* * *

 Tony stretched out his spine, wincing when it cracked. He'd spent all day in the shop and it had suddenly reminded him of how old he was getting. 

 "Boss? Vision, Lady Stark and the others have been making tonight's dinner. It will be ready in less than twelve minutes." FRIDAY informed him

"I'd better make my way up then shouldn't I?" Tony grinned up at one of the cameras as he shuffled over to the kitchenette that he'd had installed in during the renovations. Quickly washing his hands and scrubbing any possible oil off of his face before making his way over to the lift. Using stairs was still non-negotiable even after a year in physical therapy, unfortunately. 

When the lift opened he was greeted with the warm smell of beef goulash ( _Ana's favourite meal_ ) and the sight of Harley, Cooper, Lila and Peyton all sat at the table with Rhodey and Kate. The oldest two boys were scribbling on a piece of paper while the girls were giggling over a magazine. Rhodey and Kate seemed to be arguing over group tactics. Pietro's menorah sat proudly in the middle of the table - three candles burning away happily. 

"No business over the dinner table you two." Tony tapped their shoulders as he made his way over to the main kitchen, where Laura, Vision, Pietro and Honey were finishing off the meal, "Where are Nate and Jaime?" He asked Laura quietly, catching her by the waist and pulling her close, winking over at Vision as he did so. 

"Jaime had another attack so Dr. Cho wants to keep an eye on him overnight. I put Nate down with him so he wouldn't feel completely alone." Laura looked upset, glancing at Honey.

"I intend to sit with them this night, as I do not require sleep and the Lady Stark has many important duties tomorrow." Vision murmured, having floated over to them both. Tony felt the anger dance across his chest at the thought of his grandson suffering but he was warmed by Vision's willingness to protect the boys. He made a mental note to look over the air filtration system for the Compound after dinner.

"No latkes tonight then?" He turned to the younger couple, who had finished arranging the goulash and rice into the appropriate containers. 

"Pietro ordered in a special dessert instead." Honey told him, flashing a bright smile at her new...whatever he was meant to be. Pietro pressed a gentle kiss to her shoulder in response. 

"I had to use your card St-Tony, but I will pay you back." The Sokovian told him, looking slightly guilty. Tony shook his head.

"It's benefiting all of us isn't it? I don't see a problem." 

"As much as I enjoy the pair of you bonding, I would prefer to taste Vision's first time of making the family goulash  _while it's still warm_." 

The kitchen filled with laughter as both Tony and Pietro jumped at the reprimand and hurried to the table. 

The goulash tasted perfect ( _although maybe a touch too much pepper than Tony remembered_ ). Clearly Vision had a way with cooking. 

* * *

 

"But General Stark, The Vision is clearly not human by any definition." A smarmy reporter called out at the end of the latest Avenger press conference, "Why should he be afforded the privilege of being treated as such?" 

"The Vision may have not been created or born the same way as most humans, but he certainly acts more humane than some I can name." Tony stated with finality, "And I would like it known that the Vision is to be regarded and treated with the same respect that you all give my other children....thank you for your time today." 

Tony walked away from the podium as the reporters exploded in more questions. Pepper was waiting for him, a rueful smile on her lips.

"What?" He asked, "Did I mess up again?"

"No Tony, I'm just glad you're accepting your feelings more." Pepper stated very seriously, "But does this mean that Vision is going to receive shares in Stark Industries now?" 

"Possibly. It's the least I can do for my android son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Vision: the Science Bros™ love child.
> 
> Also, Vision is the best Uncle in the universe. End of discussion. 
> 
> I felt ill writing that reporter's question.
> 
> Please leave a review!


	3. Laura and the Bishop brood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _oh but your love built a bridge, where I'd put up a wall_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Betrayal on such a grand scale leaves scars on the heart...

Laura Barton's arrival at the Tower had been a bit of a shock. Especially seeing as she brought her three children and an Asian-American girl she called her niece.

( _"My sister's daughter." Laura explained to him one night, half a bottle of whiskey between them on a king sized bed, "Mary had to go into rehab and Kate has no other family - her dad fucked off back to Britain and married some wand-waving society bint."_ ) 

Tony had spluttered on his soup when he saw them. Then winced at his burnt tongue. 

"It's nice to see you again Tony." Laura smiled, juggling the wriggly Nathaniel and a travel bag, "I'm sorry for dropping in on you like this, but Miss Potts said that it would be better if we moved out of the comprimised house as soon as possible. Seeing as the compound will not be complete until next week, I presumed we would be allowed here..." She trailed off, "I can pay for a hotel for a week if you would prefer we weren't here." 

Tony was shocked. 

"No! No of course not! Here or the Compound you'll always be welcome." He insisted, trying his best to stand up. Laura smiled sadly.

* * *

 Moving into the Compound was a lot more stressful than Tony had anticipated. 

Firstly, the press were waiting for them when they arrived. Laura made sure that her kids faces were covered up but surely there would be rumours. 

He also had to help FRIDAY and JACOSTA find some degree of understanding with each other. FRIDAY was much more advanced than JACOSTA, and there was some discord between them. Tony was very grateful that Honey had been an only child - and JARVIS had been much more mature than his girls. 

And just when he'd gotten them settled, his oldest girl had arrived carrying a baby that (by his calculations) shouldn't have arrived until mid August along with the Sokovian speeder who looked a lot healthier than the last time Tony had seen him...or before that even. 

Tony had frozen at the sight of his grandson. He wasn't so sure what to do, he'd never seen a real life baby before and what  _had gone wrong_?

Thank god for Laura. 

She cooed over the little boy ( _James, for Rhodey, for James Potter_ ) before sending the young mother off the Infirmary, so Doctor Cho could give him his shots. The speedster followed after his daughter, like a puppy, but Tony couldn't compute that right now. 

"Tony?" Laura asked, one of her hands catching against his. 

"Something happened to her," he stumbled over his words, "I sent her to Asgard so she would be _safe,_  not...not this." 

Laura's face softened. 

"Talk to her about it, that can't make anything any worse."

* * *

 Tony was beginning to wonder how he had ever coped before Laura. 

She was a mastermind. Organising the kitchen and the living areas, forcing Rhodey to attend his PT and introducing Pietro to a wider range of education and hobbies, making sure her children and her niece were settling into the Compound all alongside dealing with utter heart break. 

Tony was just in awe. 

One night, they were curled up on the couch, a sleeping Nathaniel in between them, watching the credits of the Godfather. 

"My mother hated these films," Tony commented idly, "She always thought that they displayed a dishonest view of Italian immigrants..." 

It still hurt, to talk about his mother, but he was trying. 

Laura hummed in understanding, carding a hand through Nate's fluffy hair. 

"I never really thought about it like that..." She replied, looking up at him sleepily. Tony huffed a laughed and shifted to face her properly. 

Maybe it was the lateness of the night, or because it had been so long...but he leaned in and kissed her softly. 

Too late he realised what he was doing and pulled back, spluttering excuses. 

“I have to go, I'm needed in the lab...” and Tony stumbled away. 

 

* * *

The next few weeks were awkward. Even Cooper and Lilia picked up on it and Tony had never felt more guilty. 

Laura and Clint were still married. It was a line he had never crossed before and he couldn’t understand why he had Donne it now. 

Five months after the Civil War, he found Kate in the shooting range. She was tense and hitting a bullseye with every shot. 

“You know I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone shoot that well before.” 

Kate looked over and raised an eyebrow. 

“Better than my so called uncle?" 

“Always.”  

The young woman snorted. 

“When are you going to take my aunt out for a date?”

Tony choked on his own spit. 

“I’m just saying,” Kate shrugged, “you can’t be worse than the last person who asked.”

 **TBC**...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ship Pepperony, but I see Pepper, Tony and Rhodey as this platonic soulmate triad thing that has the potential to take over the world in this verse. Laura and Tony don't expect anything - not even sex - they just like to know that they're there for each other regardless.
> 
> I hit the publish button before I was ready I’m sorry.
> 
> Also I’m sorry that it took so longer to update; but personal tragedies and I received a comment from some Team Cap c*nt who accused me of making people 'moustache twirling villians' and that Kate was in there without any explanation. 
> 
> Whatever though, I’m cool.

**Author's Note:**

> I figured that I needed to write this before I delved too far into the Infinity War era of this series, just so everyone is in the right places and everyone knows how they got there. 
> 
> I didn't want to kill Harley's mum...but I couldn't see another way...makes me feel a bit like a super villain that...
> 
> Peyton is a cutie, but her and Lila together are going to cause mayhem. 
> 
> Vision is up next! 
> 
> Please leave a comment!


End file.
